


Day 9: Tutoring

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: High School AU
Ukai needs help and gets assigned the student council president as a tutor. Too bad he has a crush on him.





	

Ukai was tired. He was so damn exhausted. And it didn’t even have to do with school this time.

He just had to go and be attracted to a guy. He was such a cute guy, with messy black hair and a smile bright as a mirror. Because of this damn cute guy, Ukai was now stuck unable to sleep because he was up all night thinking of damn cute ass.

With getting less than three hours of sleep a night paired with homework, Ukai didn’t think he would survive high school, much less a crush. It also didn’t help that he saw him everyday after school, since Ukai was on the volleyball team and Crush was Takeda Ittetsu, council president. The way he would walk around shuffling papers and pushing up his glasses every now and again was endearing, and never failed to tug a small smile from his lips. Not that the council president would ever notice someone like Ukai.

He should’ve known how cliché that line of thinking was. Because next thing he knew, Takeda had become his math tutor.

•§•

After only 30 minutes into their tenth session, Ukai just threw his hands up with a groan, sending his pencil flying. He was so frustrated. Takeda simply looked him with a resigned expression.

“Is there any particular reason you don't want to study today?” He inquired. Ukai nodded, not wanting to but felt it was better to just answer the others questions. He just wanted the world to stop spinning for a second so that he could focus. If his grades dropped further, he was in danger of being put on probation from the volleyball team. He couldn’t let that happen, not after he put in so much effort for this season. Takeda didn’t exactly look surprised when Ukai let out a growl. He just stood up and held a hand out for Ukai to grab.

“Alright, we’ll just go out and take a break. Maybe some ice cream would be good for you?” Takeda raised an eyebrow to accent his question, and Ukai felt stunned as he was struck again with infatuation. He nodded his head again, speechless, grabbing Takeda’s hand, although he pushed himself up more than Takeda pulled. They exited Ukai’s house and wandered out on the road heading towards town.

On the way, to fill the silence, they started talking about what they did in their free time. For Ukai, he actually learned how to cook from his mother and grandmother. Takeda looked mildly surprised at that, stating he didn’t think Ukai to be that type of guy. Ukai retorted with, “Oh really? Well I'm pretty sure you spend your free time reading, hmm Mr. President.” Takeda looked away sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

“Well, you aren’t wrong,” he trailed off. Ukai snorted, because of course he was the kind of dork to read in his free time. He still couldn’t help thinking that it was kind of adorable. That was when Ukai decided he wouldn’t dance around this much longer. Hell, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate until he got this out of the way. So he turned around right then and there, in the middle of whatever Takeda was saying, and bowed deeply to him. Takeda started, and looked vaguely uncomfortable with what was happening, probably because he wasn’t good with attention.

“Wha-” He was cut off when Ukai said very loudly, “I like you a lot Takeda. Please go out with me.” There was silence after that, until Takeda again started making flustered noises in the back of his throat and started wildly waving his hands, trying to make a coherent sentence. Ukai looked up in confusion at his movements.

“You-you can’t just pull that out of nowhere! I’m not prepared for this kind of situation! I don’t know what to do if someone that I like tells me that they like me too! Dowe automatically become boyfriends? Do we have to go on a date first? Is there some appropriate time that I don’t know of?!” Takeda was rambling now, emmbarrasment coloring his face. Normally, Ukai would laughit off, but this time he snatched Takeda’s hands and held them lightly in his own. He gave a small reassuring smile.

“We can just see how it works out right now. We don’t need to immediately become boyfriends, although that is in the plan for the future,” Ukai winked, causing another wave of blushing to overcome his partner. He pulled his hands out of Ukai’s grip and covered his face, mumbling unintelligible words. Once he calmed down a little, he gave a clearer answer to Ukai’s proposal.

“That sounds...that sounds very nice. We’ll see how it works.” At the end of his sentence he gave Ukai a smile, and Ukai stammered a little at seeing it before clasping one of his hands with Takeda’s.

“Fine. We’ll let getting ice cream be our first date.” And his companion let out a peal of laughter before composing himself again and smiling even wider than before.

“Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on my tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
